Porcupines
by R0CK Lea
Summary: RL: Sakura and Naruto go to a church retreat...will something happen there to change Saskura's beliefs? One Shot.


**Porcupines **

I glared rolling out of bed to see who would be knocking on my door so early in the morning, when I opened it Naruto stood there with a big bright smile and a duffle bag at his feet. I leaned against the door frame still half asleep and crossed my arms, "Can I help you?" I asked gruffly my throat hadn't been cleared nor my teeth been brushed and my hair was suffering from a bad case of bed head but at the time I didn't care, I figured he'd ask me something totally off the wall I'd say no and go back to bed. He stared at me still smiling brightly. What makes a person so delighted like that this early in the morning…maybe he should lay off the sour milk?

"Sakura chan!" He began his eyes growing with excitement, "Are you…ready…?" He asked studying me.

Do I look ready dummy? My face went blank, "Ready for what…?" I asked brushing my fingers through my pink hair.

"The church retreat! You said you'd go with me!" He cried while his boyish smile widened. He seemed too chipper…so unreal. Not human. More…squirrel. Squirrely squirrely. I thought and chuckled out loud. "So you ready?" He asked again looking around me to see if any bags were packed.

"Naruto I said I'd think about it." I sighed longing to be beneath my warm blankets and swim into some odd dream about Sasuke or something. The last thing I wanted to do was to pack my bags and go to some church retreat with Naruto. But I was too drowsy to punch him and yell no so I shrugged, "Sure…come in but don't touch anything!" I shouted as I dragged my feet to my bedroom.

"Hurry! The bus leaves in thirty minuets!" Naruto hollered sinking into the family couch.

Thirty minuets?! What if I forget something…or over pack…Naruto!!! I thought throwing a couple of my dresses in there a few pants and shorts and some cute tee-shirts and several sheets. I Ran a brush through my hair zipped up my brown backpack with pink poka-dots and stopped in front of my mirror to make sure everything was in order…then noticed I was still wearing my pajamas. They were cute; mint green with dark green silk dog prints Kiba gave me for Christmas. I took them off and put on my normal red dress. After everything was finally ready I popped some mints into my mouth and bound out the door with bag on back. "Come on Naruto!" I shouted more awake now and walking fast pace. Naruto took the lead and quickly guided me to the big yellow bus with about a thousand kids inside. "N-Naruto…I don't know all these people…" I whispered as we lined up to get on. Naruto took my bag and instructed me to get on the bus and save him a seat I nodded and followed the others who already had their stuff put away. Lucky for me once I got on I did recognize a handful of people.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted racing to the seat I had almost seated myself at.

We both sat down and I automatically rested my head on the glass window. "I don't even know why I'm coming with you…" I said closing my eyes hoping to get some more sleep to better my mood.

"Because of the free food." He chimed turning himself so he was facing the isle chatting with the others in the bus. I nodded and smiled. Free food…some what worth it…some what.

It was dark when the bus made an abrupt stop, my eyes shot open and I realized that Naruto's head was heavily resting on my shoulder. "Get off." I whispered nudging my shoulder a bit waking the blonde.

"Wha…were are we?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He sat up straight searching the bus and through the windows to figure out where we were.

"You tell me." I hissed seeing others as disoriented as we were. This stupid church retreat was his idea…

"Children!" A voice boomed, "Children calm down!"

"Where are we?" A kid shouted from behind us. I tuned out what the guy had to say but as soon as everyone else started moving excitement filled the air again.

"We're here!" Naruto shouted as soon as he stepped out of the bus. I followed looking around at my new surroundings still lost. "Where's here?" I asked following close behind Naruto. There was a meeting in the cafeteria before we could gather our belongings.

Everyone was running around inside the cafeteria shouting and chatting, Naruto and I found two empty seats at a round table near the front as a man in a black shirt and jeans stood in front of us. "Please settle down! Now first things first we're going to pray for the safe journey and the food we're about to eat, then you guys will get our food and we'll go over some rules then you go to the bus get your belongings and go to your cabins…ok?" He asked as everyone cheered. "Now bow your heads," In unison everyone bowed there heads. I kept mine up to see what everyone was doing. "Dear heavenly thank you for the safe journey we had endured though it was a long one. Thank you for this day and the food we're about to eat. God please help our message be received by those who truly don't know you and who seek your wisdom…in your holey name we pray…Amen" Everyone said together loudly.

Amen? Why is that the only part everyone said loudly together? I thought as heads shot up and everyone rushed to get in line. This retreat is planning on changing everyone here? "Sakura! Come on!" He shouted getting close to the front of the line.

I slowly walked to him and people gave me dirty looks. "Naruto…d-do you…"

"Oh boy ramen!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Then realized he interrupted me, "Do I what Sakura?" He asked taking a red tray.

I copied him got things he got and wondered how to ask with out getting attacked by these peoples, "In…G-God…?" I asked sheepishly looking down at my tray of food.

He smiled at me as we walked to our table, "Sure, he saved us from sin…why don't you Sakura?" He asked forking a mouthful of ramen into his mouth.

"But you're always bad back at the village…Graffiti on the Hokages' doing that perverted jutsu…isn't that sin?" I asked into my ramen.

He stopped to think, "Yeah…I'm sinful. But I'm only human. He forgives me no matter how bad I've been…He could for you too if you believe in him.

"Believe…what like you do to become Hokage?" I remarked becoming irritated.

He glared at me and the guy began talking again, "Ok everyone we have some very simple rules, but if you choose to break them you will be escorted to the bus and be taken home. Ok?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Rule number one; obey your leaders. That's these guys right here-"He pointed at a table of older ninja's some from Konoha others I didn't recognize. Ok easy enough. "Rule number two; no foul language. At all. Rule number three; Stay on campus, Rule number four; no boys in girls cabins and vise versa." He paused as groans came from the crowd. "Hey that's the rules." He spoke waving his hands around. "Rule number five; lights off at midnight, Rule number six; no weapons/drugs/sakè/water balloons or shaving cream." He stopped to take a breath, "And rule number six used to be several other rules but we cut them down a bit." He chuckled. "And I know some of you are ninjas so this rule was made just for you; Rule seven; no jutsu of ANY kind" He said with a smile as some who were ninja sat there with there mouths hung open. "Ok once you're done with dinner you'll grab your stuff and head to your cabins…your names are on the door boy's cabin is just down the road from here and the girls is under the weeping willows. Ok good night everyone!" He shouted before sitting down at his table to eat.

This is going to be a long two nights. I thought before dumping my tray of food on Naruto's. I got up and went to the bus. It was hard to find my bag buried under everyone else's. But at last my bag was reunited with me and the both of us headed to the cabin hidden under the willows branches. "Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…" I said to each the doors reading the pale paper under the porch light of each door. "Aha! Sakura." I read my name proudly but I stood there to see who else I was rooming with. "Temari…" I read I shrugged she seemed nice, "La?" I read wondering who she was. Once again I shrugged it off, I mean it was a church retreat, churchies types where always nice…well then again there is Temari…I opened the door and the scent of cedar filled the air. There were three bunk beds all in a row with and ugly pale blue mattress in it. I dropped my bag and began making the last bunk that was against the wall in the corner more like home. I unfolded some sheets and made my bed and had some sheets left over so I tucked them under the mattress on the top bunk so I could have some privacy. A whole day of sleeping, geez I feel like Shikamaru. But then how can he always be so lazy when he spends the whole day sleeping? I wondered as I got cozy in my own little room.

The door opened and shut quickly as two girls came in loudly, my roommates. "Temari…do you believe in God?" A girl with a sing-song voice asked as they both plopped down on the bed right next to mine.

"Yes…why?" She asked in her rough voice. I did always admire Temari she was afraid of no one and she was as real as it gets.

"Well…" The tingly voice rang, "I want to…have what you have…" She began I could tell in her tone she was embarrassed. I listened to their conversation slightly interested.

Temari laughed lightly I guess to ease the atmosphere a little. "Ok…" She began thinking hard on where to start. "God loves you even though you're a sinner…but since you're a sinner you can't live with our Father who lives in heaven till you admit you're a sinner." She paused and I could tell she wasn't really ready for this conversation.

"Ok, I admit I do wrong things...I am a sinner." La said in almost a whisper. Temari exhaled.

I was suddenly very uncomfortable, just everything in the room felt off. I sat up on my bed and quickly pushed myself off the bed and made fast steps to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink and stared hard at myself in the mirror, "What a load of bull." I said to myself glad I could hardly hear them from inside the bathroom.

"What's with her?" La's voice sang over the water.

That sent my blood boiling in my cheeks, what is with me? I did not want to step out there and get judged. So I'm not a Christian…so what? So I don't believe that some guy in the clouds can forgive me when I do wrong. I was suddenly furious with Naruto for dragging me here. I wanted to get out of here, run to Ino, or Lee or anyone but not here. I was not welcomed here.

Suddenly three raps on the door brought me back here, "Hey Sakura you alright in there?" Temari's voice seemed muffled.

"I'm fine!" I replied turning the faucet and the water stopped. I heard more foot steps near the bathroom and now I felt trapped.

"Temari is she going to be ok? Do I need to get the nurse?" La asked I sighed even more self-conscious.

"I'm ok really!" I tried to convince myself more than them I opened the door sort of hoping to nail someone in the face. Nope. I slowly walked to my bed rested my head on my pillow and tried tuning them out. Sadly I feared this was all I was going to hear all weekend.

"Girls lights out!" A female leader called and instantly the little cabin grew dark. My eyes closed but my mind went over what was said between Temari and La…was there really a God who loved me unconditionally? That was the last thing I remember thinking…

"WAKE UP LADIES!" Shouted several leaders who banged on the doors tapped on the windows, some one was even running around blowing a whistle.

I shot up hit my head on the wood of the top bunk, "I swear I'm going to-" I stopped realizing I was still at the retreat. I glared out the window and only seeing fog. "Great it's cold and damp." I sighed remembering I forgot a hoodie.

"Here" La sang extending her arm which held a black hoodie. "I accidentally packed two." She smiled as I took it then she and a box disappeared into the bathroom.

I stared at the hoodie, "Thanks" I breathed with a growing smile. I hid behind my little wall as I changed into jeans and a green tank top. I threw the hoodie on as I proudly walked into the bathroom toothbrush in hand.

"Oh my gosh! Let me do your hair!" La exclaimed as she fondled it. I was slightly confused but I nodded and spat out my toothpaste. When we were done it was six fifteen and the breakfast line was starting to get long.

"Yeah, La's good with a hair brush, hair ties and a few bobby pins." Temari announced as we all joined in line behind her. She was fourth from the front. I nodded now noticing how pretty La really was; Light blonde hair almost white with very pale skin, deep blue eyes and the reddest lips which were natural I think. She had perfect skin too.

It wasn't till six thirty till we were let in the cafeteria we sat in last night and it smelled of waffles and maple syrup. Yum. It made my mouth water and my stomach grumble. I followed behind my cabin friends and we sat together. "Ok kids!" The same guy who shouted the rules last night began again. "After breakfast we'll have a quiet time with your group leaders, then well all meet in the chapel for morning worship then we'll have bible study and after that we will break up in little groups for discussion, lunch is after that." Cheers filled the room and this time I was one of them. "Of course Rec!" He cheered with several others, "Free time…then dinner, and after dinner is worship, then group bible study and then another free time and lights out." He said with a big smile looking straight at me as if to say, 'This weekend's going to change you!' I took a bite of my waffle chewed then swallowed already to skip past the seemingly boring stuff and get to Rec. "Ok let me name your groups ok?" He asked pulling out a folded sheet of paper, "Ok in Anako's group is-" He paused as a lady came up to him whispered something then seated her self again. "Oh…ok…in Shikamaru's group is-" I tuned out once again eating my waffle. Mm delicious. "In Tsunade's group is Sakura…Kankuro…La…Mitsuki and Naruto."

I quickly finished breakfast with La as we neared our group leader. I feared what Tsunade had planed for her group. "Ok? Is everyone here?" She asked standing up. La, some boy with messy brown hair stood arms crossed behind me, and I were the only ones there.

"Nope we're missing two." I said looking at the boy. "Kankuro?" I asked studying the guy who looked like he had a million places he'd rather be than here. His eyebrow cocked which I assumed meant yes…well I guess he could be a Mitsuki. "Wow you look…well different with out the make-up." I said with a smile I was glad to find someone who didn't want to be here either.

He chuckled closing his eyes, "Yeah I know…" He said in his low voice. Finally when almost the whole cafeteria was empty Naruto and some brunette decided to show up.

"Hi I'm like Mitsuki…but you can like call me Suki for like short and stuff." She said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki…Believe it!" I shouted his thumb pointing to himself. I shook my head at Naruto…what an idiot.

"Ok, well today we're supposed to talk about our relationship with God…and one way to make a relationship stronger is to go talk to Him…so go." Tsunade said waving us off.

Talk to Him? So go talk to myself? "Lady Tsunade…um I'm confused." I said sheepishly tucking my head down.

"Go prey quietly to God." She said turning to her unfinished meal.

I nodded and moved to an unoccupied space in the lunch room and sat there quietly. "Ok" I sighed to myself. God…umm if your out there. Oh I don't know how to do this and our probably sitting on your throne laughing at me…well…stop it. I'm not a Christian or a believer but I'm adaptable…so turn me…I guess…Oh forget it! I opened my eyes seeing everyone deep in conversation with God. "Maybe His line is too busy for me." I said out loud to myself.

"Ok it's time for morning worship! I'll see you guys here for discussion. Ok! Bye!" Tsunade said as we grouped up and walked down the sidewalk to the large building.

"Do you feel closer to God?" Temari asked out loud as we all walked in a bunch.

La and Naruto nodded I just watched my feet guide me to the chapel. La flung her arm over my shoulder and got real close so no one else could hear, "Don't worry if they call on you to answer…the guaranteed right answers are always; the Bible, Jesus or God." She told me and I nodded. That's easy enough a cheat sheet for any Christian test.

We all sat down in the front row when some odd music came on, it was loud and everyone began doing something silly for certain parts of the song. After the silly song was over they started to sing the normal worshiping music I stood there watching everyone else wondering when it would be over. It seemed like for ever but then they stopped signing and began to pray. But then they sang some more. Finally the hour was up and morning worship had ended we were told to sit down as our Pastor what's-his-name got on stage. "You'll never believe what I saw in the church this morning right at the door, it was little and brown with little white hairs sticking from his back…yes?" He called on me for some reason I had my hand up.

"It sounds like a porcupine but I know the answer is God." I said proud to know everything could be answered with those three words.

People laughed hard even Pastor what's-his-name, my cheeks burned and I sank into my seat. I ignored the rest of the lesson and just wanted to high tale it out of there. God seriously? Was I that stupid? Duh.

After the bible study was over I was the first one in the lunch room waiting for Tsunade. Suki walked in with a big smile on her face. "God. Oh you." She sighed slapping my back, "You are such a hoot!" She laughed sitting next to me.

La came in with a smile on her face as well as Temari, "Ok well those answers only work when in discussion with the bible…sorry." She giggled. Right there I wanted to die. Kankuro sat across me and Naruto sat next to him once the giggles were out from some of the girls the discussion began.

"Who can tell me what today's story meant?" Tsunade asked her eyes quickly turned to me. I had no clue…Jesus? I thought.

La swooped in and saved me, "To trust in God…" Suki snickered behind her hand. God…oh ha-ha Sakura's an idiot we all get that now shut up!

"Ok…well um I'd rather not do this right now I have a head ach so lets pray together and I'll let you all out early…ok?" She asked as everyone nodded in agreement. "Who wants to pray us out…?"

"I will!" Suki called out with a smile. Tsunade nodded bowed her head and took Temari's left hand and Kankuro's right. Temari took my left hand and unfortunately I took Suki's right, she then took Naruto's left and he took Kankuro's only free hand. And she began, "Dear heavenly Father please help everyone be safe today and everyone's hearts open to your word tonight bless our food which we are about to eat and…and please help the ones who are struggling most this weekend." She peeked at me our eyes met then she shut them very tightly, "Amen." Everyone said loudly.

I smiled as La and Temari as we headed towards the line that was inside…"You think we should wait outside?" I asked as Suki sneered at me and left.

"Yeah." Temari said and we sat at the front of the line with Naruto and Kankuro.

"So…why don't we share a time that we had to trust in God?" La suggested everyone shrugged. "I'll go first…ok once when my dad was really sick the doctors all said he was going to die so I prayed and prayed and let God know I understood that it was all in His hands…and after two weeks my dad…well he passed away." She said with a slight smile.

"But…weren't you mad at God for taking your dad?" I asked suddenly worried I had offended her.

"I want to become a stronger Christian…but for a while yes I was…" She nodded with a sniff. Temari wrapped an arm around her and comforted her.

"Well…" Naruto thought. "I was fighting this one guy for a test and I didn't have the strength to go on but I trusted God would handle me…well that and the foxes' chakra inside me." Naruto smiled with his bright blue eyes.

"I trust in God everyday to protect me and my siblings from assassins' everyday." Temari said with a fire in her eye. Everyone's head turned to Kankuro.

He sighed, "Ditto." And turned back to the rock he was playing with.

I felt everyone's burning stare on me, "Um…I-I don't know…" I said trying to get the attention off of me.

Students started lining up behind. "I'm so sad that tomorrow is our last day." La sighed heavily. "I don't want to go back to the sound village." She moaned looking down.

"Wow…your from the sound village?" I asked looking at the others, "I know you two are from the sand village Naruto and I are from the leaf village…I wonder where Mitsuki is from…?" I pondered out loud.

Lunch flew by fast and finally something I had been looking forward to…Rec! Shikamaru sighed standing in front of the group, "Your playing a trust exercise. Everyone will stand on a platform turn your back to you discussion group cross your arms over your chest and say, "Ready catchers…" and they should respond when they are ready say, "Ready" and you fall and they catch you…ok?" He asked in his normal bored way everyone began chatting. I was worried.

"Tsunade your group is up!" He shouted over the other kids.

"Sakura why don't you go first!" Temari suggested I gave her a worried look and she smiled, "Don't worry I can promise that I will catch you." She assured me and I slowly climbed up the latter. I was only six feet off the ground and my heart was in my throat.

"Ready catchers?" I shouted over my shoulder. They responded like Shikamaru had instructed and I silently counted to three before leaning back on my heels closing my eyes tight and falling to what seemed to be my death turned out to be only into mostly friends arms. Everyone cheered and clapped and I was relieved that they did catch me. Everyone got to do it but sadly to everyone we _**had **_to catch Suki. The rest of the day flew by and what made me sad was the morning grew closer and closer which meant leaving my new found friends. I was suddenly glad Naruto made me come.

Evening worship was something I hadn't expected. We sang worshiping songs but then Pastor what's-his-name asked us to sit down. "Ok students…everyone bow your heads and close your eyes tight ok? No peeking." Everyone even me did it in unison. "Ok now who all here has not been saved, touched by Jesus and wants him into your heart…please raise your hand, and don't worry no one's going to judge you." I slowly raised my hand. "Now if you want o talk with someone keep your hand up and leaders would you please take these people aside and pray with them. If someone taps you on the shoulder and you have your hand raised would you follow them to the side…now everyone else pray for those who will be saved tonight and who haven't ever heard the word of Christ our Lord."

I got tapped and I followed some other group leader who I didn't recognize and we went to the side, "Do you believe that Christ died for your sins?" He automatically asked.

Making me incredibly uncomfortable "On second though I'd much rather sit back down." I said pulling away from him and quickly walked down the isle. Nope much too much for one night. I thought taking my seat next to Temari and bowed my head, "God I'm…I'm scared…I guess…" I said in my head and tears came to my eyes…why? I stood up again and asked a leader where the bathroom was, once out of sight I ran to our cabin dove into my bed under the covers and cried. I didn't understand why I was crying but I did for what felt like hours. I stopped when my nose stopped up and my eyes burned. My head was throbbing from how hard I was crying. I hadn't noticed but my room mates were sitting on the bed across from me they too were crying but why were they?

"Are you ok?" Temari asked me moving to my bed to semi comfort me, but I made a barrier between us but both girls were sitting on my bed. All our faces blotchy and our eyes puffy. We looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"I-I feel like God's touched us tonight some how…" La said wiping away a stream that poured from her nose.

I nodded but that was really all I remember of the rest of last night.

"WAKE UP LADIES!" It was a repeat of yesterday I though shooting up knocking my head into the wood and shifting La's head from my thigh to my lap.

Temari's stomach had been my pillow all night and she just stared up at me lazily, "What time is it?" She asked in a stretch.

La looked at a clock, "Six…something…" She yawned and rolled over in my lap facing away from me. "It's the last day!" We all shouted jumping up. The other two hit their heads on the wood and I shot into the bathroom getting dressed and gathering stuff from there. We all hastily packed our stuff and helped each other zip their bags up because of how everything was stuffed into them.

I grabbed their stuff, my bag was completely on my back, Temari's was over one shoulder and so was La's. "I'll meet you at breakfast let me get our stuff to the bus ok?" I asked already out the door. I was still wearing yesterday's blue jeans green tank top and La's black hoodie as I trudged to the big yellow bus and sat our stuff in front of it while other kids began piling it up. I took my time getting to the cafeteria because I had my fill of Christ stuff but as I got to the walk way to the lunch room I saw a little brown creature with white hairs sticking from his back and I smiled…this had to be the strangest church retreat anyone could imagine. I though as I opened the big green heavy metal doors just to hear everyone say in unison very loudly, "AMEN."

((I really got inspiration from a friends profile on here…well it was really a quote from her profile…Anyway I really hope you liked this one shot and please R&R!

Also please don't flame because I made Naruto/Temari a Christian please…thanks you

-Rock Lea))


End file.
